This invention relates to a flush valve construction employed for metering fluids in predetermined quantities. Valves of this type are commonly used for water closets, urinals, showers, slop sinks, and other applications.
Valves of the type relating to this invention are disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,731, issued on Sept. 10, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,857, issued on Oct. 22, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,922 issued on June 29, 1976.
In accordance with the latter patent, a construction is provided emphasizing the use of a pin arrangement which is associated with a metering passage for controlling the time interval the valve is in the open position, thereby controlling the amount of fluid passing through the construction. A forward stop is provided to adjust or shut off fluid flow to the device when it is desired, for example, when maintenance is required. Other features disclosed in that patent and the other patents of applicant provide valves characterized by efficient operation.